Never Too Late
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: One shot for PunknOrtonlover; hope you like it girlie! Haleigh Michaels and Mike Mizanin have been best friends for years. Just friends, that is. Until something happens that shakes up their lives, and makes him wonder, is it too late?


It was Mike's birthday, and he and his best friend Haleigh Michaels were celebrating in his apartment. The two were in his kitchen making chocolate chip cookies; or rather Haleigh insisted on making him something since everyone else seemingly forgot that it was his day. Mike watched as she maneuvered around the small area, knowing where everything was. He and Hales, as Mike often calls her, have been friends since he met her when her dad, The Heartbreak Kid himself, brought her on the road with him. The first day he laid eyes on the auburn haired, hazel eyed beauty, he became instantly attracted to her. Sure, they'd joke around and flirt, but at the end of the day they were friends; nothing more, nothing less.

Shawn was and still is overly protective of his oldest daughter. When he saw how close she and Mike had become, The Cleveland Screamer promised he'd always be there to protect her and everything. He would've promised that anyway, but the Hall of Famer told him if he didn't, there'd be hell to pay. One thing you learn is to never mess with The Shawn Michaels. Especially considering when he threatened Mike, Triple H was standing right there with his sledgehammer.

Haleigh turned to face Mike with her hands on her hips,

"Are you seriously just standing there Mikey?"

His blue eyes narrowed,

"I hate that nickname, and you know it." The five foot two girl laughed at his expense. As usual.

"You know it? What, have you been hanging out with Ryder too much?"

Mike walked to the other side of the counter, and rolled up his sleeves and began measuring the sugar into a cup. As he did, he tried to think of a smart retort.

"Making fun of the birthday boy isn't cool Hales, you're lucky I love you."

As he said it, Mike held his breath, a waiting for her response. When she merely shrugged, he sighed in discontent. _Psh, why would I be disappointed? I do love her, as only friends._ His inner voice chided. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked up to see that Haleigh had stopped what she was doing, and was just looking at him. A look of love gracing her features. When he winked at her, a deep crimson rose to her cheeks, and she turned away.

A few moments of silence went by when she finally broke the silence.

"Hey Mikey," Haleigh began, "can you hand me the flour?"

The Awesome One nodded, and he grabbed it off the counter nearest him, and went to give it to her.

"You'd be lost without me Hales," he joked.

She laughed and it was music to his ears. _That's weird, _he again thought to himself.

The younger girl smirked and said,

"Nope, but these cookies I'm trying to make would be lost without the flour."

He sighed in disappointment mockingly, and hadn't realized how close they had become. Face to face as he handed over the ingredient. Sure, they've been this close in proximity before, but Mike couldn't help the way his heart pounded. How even though, this was purely accidental, he wondered what it would be like if her petite frame was crushed against his muscular one. Her soft lips kissing his as he-

"Shit! I forgot the damn chocolate chips!" Haleigh exclaimed, snapping him out of his thoughts. Also, causing Mike to jump away from her, and try to calm down Mike Jr. so things would not become more awkward; if possible.

Clearing his throat, the now confused man offered,

"It's okay Hales, we can just make sugar cookies."

The stubborn girl shook her head,

"Nope. It's your birthday, and I'm making you chocolate chip cookies."

Without letting him get another word in, she grabbed her black purse and was gone. Yet, as Mike watched her leave, he could not help but notice this haunting feeling in his gut. The feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'm just being stupid." He muttered to himself, as he eye balled the cookie dough made. Hesitantly, he stuck his finger in it then proceeded to straight up eat the cookie dough. "Damn, she needs to move in and make all my food!"

The time on the oven stared back at him. Haleigh had been gone over an hour. The nearest grocery store is about ten minutes from here, it shouldn't be taking that long.

Just as Mike was about to call her, the phone rang.

"Hello?

"Is this Mr. Mizanin?" An unfamiliar voice questioned.

"Yeah, this is Mike. Who's this?"

"I'm Lucy from the Community Hospital. You were number one on her emergency contacts."

His eyes bulged,

"Haleigh? What's happened?" He spoke, quickly becoming impatient.

"I'm afraid to tell you that she's being treated for a bullet wound. There was a gunman at the store and he shot her."

Gulping, Mike pictured her pale body bleeding. Her funeral; then he just as quickly screamed at himself for thinking that.

"Um, where was she shot?" Did he really want to know that answer?

"Her chest-" He dropped his phone, grabbed his keys, and sped to the hospital. His phone lay there, but he didn't care whatsoever.

Minutes later it seemed, he sat there beside her bed. Shawn was on his way, but wouldn't be there until late. Haleigh laid there, tubes and I.V's stuck in her. To Mike, she was still beautiful, but in a different light. Gripping her hand tightly between his, he then stood up and kissed her lips softly. She didn't kiss back.

"The doctor said you were lucky; the bullet barely missed your heart. With all the blood loss, you're in a borderline coma. That guy who did this is going to jail. He's lucky I didn't get my hands on him, because I'd kill him. I'd kill him for almost taking you away from me," Mike held back a sob, but continued on. "I'm so sorry I let you down. I promised to always protect you, and this time I didn't. During the drive here, I realized that I never told you the truth. Haleigh Michaels I love you. I always have, but didn't realize the extent until now. I'm already missing you," he chuckled mockingly, "The time I finally grow a pair, and it's too late."

The silence was deafening, as he put his head in his hands. Mike Mizanin may be a WWE Superstar. Former reality show star and champion. Yet, he has one weakness. Haleigh Michaels. Now, there's a chance she'll never know. He hated himself for that fact.

Soon, it was nearly the end of visiting hours, and he'd have to leave. Kissing her one last time, the man headed to the door. That is, until an angelic voice stopped him in his tracks,

"It's never too late...Mikey."

Running to her side, Haleigh was awake, with a tired smile over her lips. This time, when Mike kissed her she, albeit barely, kissed him back. Pushing back her hair, he pressed their fpreheasds together.

"I'm so sorry Hales-"

"Shh. Don't be; you didn't pull that trigger, and I'm here now."

"Thank God. I'll make this up to you I swear baby."

Haleigh tried to laugh, but wound up coughing.

Scared, he handed her the cup of water.

"Then make it up now. Hold me?"

Without a second thought, Mike carefully got onto her bed, wrapping arms around her.

"Happy Birthday I guess? Not that it was so great."

"But it was; because now you know."

Squeezing his hand, she nodded.

"I love you too Mikey."

With that, the two fell into a comfortable sleep. Not before he kissed her one last time. Looking down at her, Mike whispered,

"Happy Birthday to me," then he himself was out like a light.


End file.
